


lucky

by sakon



Category: Shall We Date?: Wizardess Heart+
Genre: Drabble, Introspection, M/M, Wordcount: 500-1.000
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-29
Updated: 2020-01-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 03:39:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22110445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sakon/pseuds/sakon
Summary: Yukiya laughed. He was so lucky.
Relationships: Elias Goldstein/Yukiya Reizen
Kudos: 14





	lucky

**Author's Note:**

> are all my fics tagged introspection? yes. yes they are.

His resting eyes made him look peaceful. Blonde flutteres across his peach, sunburned cheeks, tossed hair tickling his face, and tiny bags underneath his wide, almond eyes. Curled upon his bed, a silk blanket covering his bare, strong shoulders, he slept peacefully. If he stared long enough, he could see a smile forming on the corners of his pink, chapped lips. Yukiya wanted to reach out and brush the strand of hair resting on his nose bridge, bring it to the soft tufts of hair resting as normal, but it would wake him up from his slumber.

Elias, curled up in all the blankets on the bed, looked like an angel. With the golden hair reminding him of an ancient God and the milky skin, almost shimmering like he was dipped in liquid gold, he was most definitely an angel in disguise. His breath left him in a big exhale once he realized how close he was to Elias, only a few inches away. One hand rested on Yukiya's stomach, while the other rested bunched in the brown blankets, golden threads sown into the tan and brown curls on the thin blanket. 

Maybe he was in heaven. The outside, too serene to be real, was the heavenly cloud they sat atop. The dorm was the house in which they dwelled. It was the only explanation he could think of, as he just looked too beautiful to be real. It wasn't his soft skin, pearl white teeth, and his looks that made him beautiful, though they were nonetheless. The way his tired self slept his trouble away pierced his heart. 

Elias looked as if he fell from heaven, had the attitude of a doting mother, the cheeks of a tomato, and was a teenage girl's best dream. More his best dream, one he thought unattainable. Unattainable, unachievable, but simply so grounded in reality-- he confused him. The essence of any Goldstein, whether him or anyone else, confused him greatly. They were all enigmas, a puzzle with thousands of pieces and a million ways to interpret each. However, Elias was more than his family name, more than the pile of gold and riches he sat atop and more than what most wanted him for. 

But, he still confused the man nonetheless. It started with some strange form of flirting, being an overtly more flirtatious person and acting like a reincarnation of his delinquent classmate. Looking back at it, he was somehow oblivious to the flirting-- somehow. Somehow it went over his head, and looking back there were so many chances he could've taken. 

Then it progressed to him behaving normally, being subtly affectionate, by his side with a gentle smile and tender, patient eyes when he needed it, and a broad chest to bury his frustrations in. His lover was encouraging words, midnight whispers, and a dream-- and so much more. He would come and play with his dark, bedhead hair, uncaring at the state of his messed, unruly hair. If it was a mop of dandruff with nothing but grime, he'd still have his hands tangled in it, massaging away the headaches and nightmares.

He somehow adored the vision of a tired, restless Yukiya. More than adores, he genuinely wanted Yukiya for all his problems, hiccups, and flaws. In the end, Elias never changed; it was all the same, the same Elias he had gotten to know, the one he fell for. A side of him that none saw was shown to him and only him, and Yukiya couldn't be more grateful. Whatever came into Elias that made him loving towards him was heavily appreciated. 

Yukiya laughed. He was so lucky.

**Author's Note:**

> this is a pretty old one shot I skimmed thru and edited but hey ??? i need to post something on here lmao


End file.
